


Americano Express to My Heart

by TheDwellingDarkness



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Corny title is corny, Fluff and Humor, Kuroko is an AoKaga-shipper, Light Smut, M/M, Some Swearing, basketball idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDwellingDarkness/pseuds/TheDwellingDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine needs something more in his life. A chance encounter, a refreshing experience, and just the right amount of sugar has him finding it.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>When Aomine insults the hot barista but gets his number anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Americano Express to My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been reading so many AoKaga fanfics/doujinshi I just needed to write something for one of my favourite OTPs!  
> T for swearing and then some.  
> This is an AU, where Aomine and Kuroko are friends from middle-school, but didn’t meet Kagami in high school. They are now office workers in the same company.
> 
> Also, sorry not sorry for the title.
> 
> Edit: typos

The air burned in his lungs as he threw the ball high into the air, Air Jordans smacking against the ground and breath clouding in the chill morning air. Aomine Daiki liked to go for early morning jogs, and after he realised there was a small basketball court nearby, he sometimes found himself shooting a few hoops afterwards just to stretch out his muscles. Unfortunately, there was no one to _really_ play with. A couple of his high-school and work mates weren’t too bad, but he always craved for a challenge that no one could give.

He glanced at his watch. Six-thirty.

_I suppose I can just head back at seven_ , he shrugged to himself, wiping the sweat off his brow before dribbling the ball across the court in another one of his insane zigzag styles, ending it with a beautiful formless shot.

The rattling of a chain-link fence drew his attention. He lazily looked over his shoulder to see a silhouette lit up by the hazy morning light. It was a man around his height, with a dark hoodie zipped up tight and a woollen scarf pulled up around his neck. He had one hand gripping the fence, the other holding a plastic bag. A beanie covered his head, but his sharp red eyes were what grabbed attention, eyes that stared with an intense heat right at Aomine.

“What? Like what you see?” Aomine half-teased, raking a hand across his sweat soaked hair in a blatant display of sexual prowess. Big boobed girls were more his thing, but that didn’t stop him from playing around.

“Hell yeah!” a husky voice responded, muffled by the scarf.

Aomine gaped but then the man continued, “That basketball play was amazing!”

Chuckling dryly at the response, Aomine walked forward. “You play?” _Probably not well enough though. Not for me._

The man shrugged. “Not like you, but yeah, I play.”

“Show me some of your moves then,” Aomine jerked his head at the hoop. He needed at least some form of entertainment. It got boring. He wanted a new opponent. Something new.

The man seemed to hesitate, then glanced at his watch, before shrugging off his jacket and scarf to reveal a full sleeved sweater underneath. The beanie stayed on, hiding his hair. As he came closer, Aomine got a better look at him. He was maybe an inch shorter, and his features were as sharp as his gaze. Aomine felt an unfamiliar tingle run down his spine.  “Ten minutes shouldn’t hurt.”

_Ten minutes is all it’ll take to crush you_ , Aomine thought absentmindedly.

He couldn’t be more wrong.

This time, Aomine was sweating because of the concentration it took him to keep the ball in his possession. This guy was good. _Really_ good. Aomine had scored the majority, but the fact that the other guy had scored any at all was amazing.

“As I thought, you’re really good,” the man said suddenly, hot pants fogging the air. He had removed his sweater as well, and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. He had impressive muscles and a well-built body, no doubt from countless hours of playing basketball. “Playing against you is definitely better than watching you.”

“You’re…not bad yourself.” Aomine couldn’t remember the last time he had complimented somebody on their basketball.

The man chuckled and it was a happy sound, deep and warm and genuinely pleased. The ball rolled to a stop in the corner of the court. He grinned up at Aomine and Aomine realised he was grinning back. Since when did he start grinning?

The man casually glanced at his watch and his face fell. “Oh fuck. _Fuck_. I’m so late!” Before Aomine could even move, his opponent had gathered his belongings in his hands and made a dash for the street. “My name’s Kagami, by the way!” he yelled over his shoulder. “Thanks for the amazing match. See you next time!”

Aomine stared at the receding back before he shook himself out of his daze. He checked his watch. Seven-thirty. He was _so_ late.

And _damn_ , he didn’t even get the guy’s number.

 

* * *

 

“Aomine-kun, I’ll be leaving for today.”

The man looked up from his laptop and sighed. “Wait, wait, Tetsu. I’m coming too. I can finish reviewing this article at home.” He hadn’t gotten any work done, and he didn’t feel like it was going to get done any time soon.

_Red eyes burning with fierce determination. Lips pulled back in a grin. A feint, a rush of air past him, a silhouette jumping high before dunking the ball through the hoop, laughter tinkling in the air._

_Kagami._

Aomine sighed again. This wasn’t good. He’d go back to the court tomorrow morning, hoping to meet that red-eyed stranger again. Ask for his number. It wasn’t like he was interested. Except it kinda was.

Stowing his laptop in its case and swinging the bag across his shoulder, he followed his blue-haired workmate into the elevator. “It’s barely five. Leaving early for a reason?”

Kuroko Tetsuya, photographer for Akashi Media’s _Sports Fresh_ magazine, glanced at his colleague and long-time friend. “And are you sure it’s okay for the boss to leave before his subordinates? You were even late for work in the morning. Well, more late than usual.”

He shrugged the question away. “That’s what subordinates are for. So I can come late and leave early and dump the work on them. And you didn’t answer my question.”

Kuroko stared at the elevator doors. “I want to meet someone I haven’t seen in some time.”

Aomine was a top-tier journalist. Specifically, he was the sports _editor_ , but still a journalist none-the-less. Curiosity had his eyebrow raised and a question on his lips in seconds. “Oh? Who?”

“He kind of reminds me of you a bit, Aomine-kun. Ah, but you’re just a devil. In that sense, you could call him my angel.”

Aomine scowled at the remark before the words completely sunk in his head. _Angel? Wait…does he mean boyfriend? Tetsu got a boyfriend? Nice._ His scowl pulled up into a smile that flashed his white teeth _._ “Let’s meet him.”

Kuroko seemed to ponder that for a moment before nodding. “It will either go very well, or very badly,” he muttered under his breath, almost as though it was an inner thought that Aomine wasn’t supposed to hear.

 

* * *

 

Aomine was slightly surprised when the two of them walked up to the glass panelled doors of a cosy café, fifteen minutes away from their workplace and tucked into an alley between buildings. The place had a vintage feel to it, with wooden panelling and a sign that dangled on a perpendicular pole above the entrance. _Americano Express_ was written in beautiful curly writing on the polished wood of the sign, one side in English and the other in Japanese. A drawing of small steaming coffee cup accompanied by a slice of cake nestled in a corner.

If Aomine thought the sign was dainty, the place itself exuded an even more graceful and comfortable atmosphere. Upon opening the door, it greeted them with a soothing gush of warm air and the smell of roasted coffee beans. Plush cushioned chairs and benches surrounded small tables that spread deep into the shop. Soft lighting had been turned on due to the early darkness of winter, adding a warm glow to the room, but the little sunlight that was still available fell softly against the timber floor. A wooden board with a printed menu hung high on the wall above the counter and a smaller blackboard was pinned beneath it, displaying the day’s specials. A glass case spanning under the counter displayed a variety of cakes, tarts and other desserts. Aomine didn’t particularly like sweet things, but even he admitted they looked quite appetising. There were a few couples lounging around, enjoying each other’s company and the coffee. A few people hung around for their orders to be called.

_Shit_ , Aomine cursed in his head. _Were they supposed to be on a date? Am I interfering? But Tetsu didn’t say anything like that…_

A small bell had tinkled when they had walked in, and a tall man messing around with the coffee machine looked up at the sound. He had dark red hair with a black undertone, and forked eyebrows that suited his appearance. But what attracted Aomine most were the unforgettable fierce red eyes that lit up at the sight of more customers.

Aomine froze.

“Kuroko! It’s been weeks! I thought you forgot about me!” The voice was rough, but strangely soothing to the ears. Aomine blinked as Kuroko smiled up at the barista.

“Kagami-kun, my apologies. Work has been a little busy lately, and I know your shift ends at six so I came here as fast as I could.”

“You can just call me, idiot. Don’t have to meet me only when I’m working,” Kagami chuckled, eyes crinkling. The eyes flitted to Aomine and widened in surprise. Aomine looked different now that he wasn’t soaked in sweat, now dressed in a somewhat neat suit, but the two of them could never forget each other.

“This is Aomine Daiki-kun, the co-worker I’ve told you about. Aomine, this is Kagami Taiga-kun.”

“We’ve met,” Aomine murmured, his voice strangely hoarse. _Yes!_ was the first thought in his head. He had met him again, on the same day, what felt like his fated opponent, someone maybe just as good at basketball as he was. But…for some reason, the thought that this man was Kuroko’s boyfriend didn’t sit well with Aomine. “So you’re Kuroko’s boyfriend?” Aomine blurted quite loudly before he even realised what he was doing. “He could do better.”

_Wait wait wait. What the FUCK did I just say?!_

Kagami’s mouth dropped, all semblance of surprise drained from his face. His cheeks flushed a becoming red. “I-I am not Kuroko’s boyfriend!” he hissed, glancing at the amused looks of his other patrons.

Kuroko jabbed Aomine’s stomach rather hard. “Aomine-kun, he is not my boyfriend. Please show some decency.”

“But…but you said he was your angel!”

“He is. He sometimes gives me a complementary handmade tart with my vanilla latte, since we are best friends. I help him take photos for the ads he puts in newspapers. Also, he makes the best coffee. You’ve met?”

Aomine was speechless, and unbelievably embarrassed. This was not the way to make friends, especially not the way to lose a once-in-a-lifetime chance to play ball with someone who was worth it. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. “Ah, my bad. And yeah, we ran into each other this morning on the courts.”

Kagami’s blush had receded from his cheeks and now tinged his ears. The original image of a tall and gruff barista was belied by that flustered and almost… _adorable_ expression. He coughed nervously. “A-anyway, the usual, right Kuroko?”

“Yes please. I will go see what tart I would like today. And please let me pay this time.” Kuroko moved down the aisle to look at the sweets.

Kagami moved to the machine and glanced at Aomine out of the corner of his eye. “And you?”

“Huh?” Aomine replied intelligently.

“What’ll you have?” Kagami pouted slightly, lips bunching up rather cutely in irritation.

Aomine almost didn’t hear him, too busy realising that he just thought Kagami’s _lips_ were _cute_.

He felt slightly guilty for embarrassing the guy, and he wanted to talk, so decided on a simple flat white. Couldn’t go wrong with a flat white.

“Aomine, was it?”

“Oh, yeah,” Aomine mumbled. _Come on, make conversation_. He opened his mouth to say something but Kagami beat him.

“Kuroko talks about you a lot,” Kagami mentioned. “Furihata, cappuccino for a _Hyuuga_ , and make a vanilla latte for Kuroko,” he added, passing a coffee to the other barista working beside him, who spared the two a small smile before attending to the other customers.

“Really?” Aomine snorted, secretly wary.

“Yeah. He mentioned an Aomine that played basketball really well, so I got interested. I can agree with him on that account. You’re really good.”

Aomine smirked dryly in an effort to hide his pleasure. “No one can beat me but me.” _But you came damn close_.

Kagami looked up at him properly this time, and there was that fire in those red eyes that quickened Aomine’s heartrate. He hadn’t seen a clearer challenge in his life. “He also said you were arrogant. Needed to be knocked down a few pegs.” His eyes crinkled at the corners slightly, and he saw a flicker of excitement in the burning crimson. “I can agree with him on that account as well.”

“My pegs are so high you can’t even reach ‘em,” Aomine leered, but his voice was playful.

“I dunno, I played against quite a few types in California. And just because you scored more than me this morning, I’m sure next time I’ll wipe the courts with your ass.”

“If you do, I’ll buy all your goddamn tarts and eat them.”

Kagami raised his eyebrows and laughed, leaning forward. “And on the off chance I can’t?”

“You treat me to free coffee for the rest of the year,” Aomine drawled, pulling closer as well.

“You’re on,” Kagami hissed, faces inches apart. Blue eyes med red and something hot and exhilarating sparked between them. Aomine could feel his heart thundering in his chest, in his ears, and he wasn’t even playing yet.

A small cough snapped both of them to attention. Kagami slammed a coffee cup on the counter before him as Aomine scrambled backwards, trying to nonchalantly get his wallet out. Kuroko, who had popped out of nowhere with an apparent throat irritation, looked on with an amused expression. He had a paper bag and a coffee in his hands.

“I picked the mango. Furihata-kun said they were your latest experiment.”

“You bake them yourself?” Aomine asked, amused but definitely not disappointed. Cooking was a plus.

_Wait. A plus to what?_

“I like cooking,” Kagami rolled his eyes, but there was a light pink dusting his cheeks. “Just take your damn coffee,” he mumbled.

Aomine smirked. It kind of felt good making Kagami flustered like that. He wondered what other buttons he could push.

“Aomine-kun, let’s go.”

Aomine jolted out of his reverie and realised to his embarrassment that he’d just been standing there, staring at Kagami. He clicked his tongue and glared at the unreadable look Kuroko was directing at him. “What?”

Kuroko gave him a small smile. “Nothing.”

Aomine ignored the unfamiliar feeling in his chest as the two made their way out of the café. He subconsciously took a sip of the coffee and made a small noise of surprise. It was perfect. Not that flat whites were exactly hard to make, but the smoothness of the milk and dampened sweetness easily made it one of the best he had had. He found himself looking forward to winning against that redhead barista so he could get free coffees for the whole year.

He lifted the cup to his lips again but something got his attention. There, in an elegant scrawl, was some writing and a phone number.

_Call me for 1-1_

He chuckled to himself and turned the coffee cup around in his hands. And stared.

The writing hadn’t stopped there. Where his name should be there was: _Aho-mine_.

“That…Bakagami, you bastard!”

 

* * *

 

**_Three months later..._ **

 

“Tetsu said I need to ‘ _treat you right_ ’ and if I hurt you, he’d have my head on a spike decorating his living room.”

“Kuroko said that? Really? _Ahh…_ ”

“His words, not mine.”

“ _Ungh…_ that’s…kinda sweet actually.”

Aomine paused, lifting his teeth from Kagami’s neck, the hand in the redhead’s hair tugging gently while fingers played with the zipper on Kagami’s jeans. “Why are you talking about him when I’m making out with you?”

Kagami glared at him, but with his cheeks flushed and his lips swollen, the glare didn’t really look intimidating. “You’re the one who brought it up, asshole.”

Aomine hummed noncommittally and resumed kissing Kagami, lips parting and tongue seeking. Kagami’s exasperation faded away as his eyes glazed over and his hands gripped Aomine’s suit jacket.

_Success_ , Aomine whooped internally as the button on Kagami’s jeans popped open.

“ _Fuck_ you’re good at kissing,” Kagami gasped into Aomine’s mouth.

Aomine smirked. “I’m also good at a lot of other things,” he whispered sultrily right in his boyfriend’s ear as his hand surreptitiously slipped past the band of the other’s boxers. _His_ boyfriend. He liked the sound of that.

Kagami bucked up against his hand and a keening sound slipped past his lips. He was sagging against the door of his apartment, where he had been slammed against upon entering. “You _tease_...”

“Oh, I’m the tease?” Aomine’s voice was so sexy it should’ve been illegal. “You were the one who was practically strip teasing on the basketball courts this afternoon.”

“It was cold in the morning…but… _ahh_ …it gets…hot, _fuck_ , it gets hot when I play!”

“Did you really have to remove all your layers like _that_ though?”

Kagami looked up through his lashes, a small and cheeky smile gracing his lips. Aomine kissed it away. Kagami was trembling with anticipation, and Aomine wasn’t exactly calm either. He wanted to get down and dirty, and he wanted it _now_. Speaking of down and dirty…

“He also wants our sex tape. Hell, _I_ want our sex tape.”

Aomine would have a black eye for the next week.

And secretly recorded audio. After all, he had to thank Tetsu for introducing him to his lifelong lover _somehow_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on writing a longer, more serious Police/Yakuza AU with these two, in which I will definitely get over my embarrassment for writing smut and make it totally M-rated, so if you're interested, please keep an eye out for it :D
> 
> Edit: FIRST CHAPTER IS UP! On my profile or [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4296603)!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: Check it out [here](http://theeventideabyss.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
